Raymond Stantz
Raymond Stantz is one of the Level Pack characters that are playable in LEGO Dimensions with purchase of the 71228 Level Pack. Background Raymond Stantz's devotion to the company was obvious when he mortgaged the house his parents had left to him to provide the capital to begin Ghostbusters Inc. Ray was also a handyman and largely responsible for the repair and modification of the Ecto-1. He wasn't particularly religious but did seem to believe in a spiritual realm of sorts. In the video game, it is shown he believes in the concept of a soul. He also states that he played a game entitled Ghosts and Gargoyles while in the seminary, indicating he may have at one time considered becoming a clergyman. Ray is regarded by Peter as the "heart of the Ghostbusters." Indeed, Ray displays a level of ebullience when it comes to Ghostbusting and paranormal science in general unmatched by any of his colleagues (One example is were Peter was slimed by Slimer is where he exclaims "That's great! ACTUAL physical contact!"). His mention of an undersea, unexplained mass sponge migration shows he's more than eager to go anywhere it takes to study the strange and unusual. Ray is generally the most positive of the group in outlook, however, bits of cynicism will surface on occasion. Dimensions Crisis The Phantom Zone Ray Stantz alongside the other ghostbuster are sent to trap all the ghosts that escaped from the damaged containment unit. After the Ecto-1 crashed with a Dropship, General Zod cames out of a vortex and captures the ghostbuster in his dropship, including Stantz. Later he and his colleagues are freed by Batman, Wyldstyle and Gandalf, and helps them by capturing the ghosts that where protecting Zod. The End is Tri Ray and the rest of the Ghostbusters are seen on the underground, (probably looking for the River of Slime like the second movie) and saw a light coming toward them, that it resulted to be the trio again looking to recruit them. The Final Dimension During the fight on the rift loop, the Ghostbusters were summoned by the heroes to help them keep Lord Vortech distracted by attacking him with their proton guns. They later escaped from the rift loop before the battle continued on Foundation Prime, since when the Ecto-1 lands on the planet it was empty. They are later seen with the other heroes after Vortech is defeated. World Ghostbusters: New York (Ghostbusters H.Q.) Abilities * Suspend Ghost * Laser ** Melt Ice * Hazard Protection * Ghost Puzzles * Character Changing (Can transform into Peter, Egon and Winston) Quotes Trivia *In the film, he was portrayed by Dan Aykroyd. **Archive audio is used whenever Ray speaks, due to Aykroyd being unavailable at that time. **Aykroyd happens to be a big fan of the paranormal and the occult; this explains Ray's enthusiasm on the subject matter. **In the 2016 Ghostbusters reboot, Aykroyd makes a cameo appearance as a taxi driver when Erin Gilbert hails for a taxi. **He was voiced by Frank Welker in the animated cartoon version of Ghostbusters, The Real Ghostbusters. *He shares the exact same hairpiece as Marty McFly, Zach Mitchell, Owen Grady, The Tenth Doctor, Captain Jack Harkess, two male Autons, Ethan Hunt, Chase McCain, and Jay. *He, Egon and Winston are also playable by using the character selector, select Peter Venkman and wait until Peter's Character Token changes to the Ghostbuster of your choice after finishing this level. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Ghostbusters Characters Category:Ghostbusters Category:Good Guys Category:Index Category:Male Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:2016 Category:Laser Ability Category:Hazard Protection Ability Category:Ghost Puzzles Ability Category:Ghost Suspend Ability Category:Level Pack Characters Category:Archive Audio Characters Category:Playable In-Game Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Doctors Category:Ghostbuster Category:Summoned Characters Category:Wave 3 Characters Category:Character Changing Ability Category:Melt Ice Ability